paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Blue Chinese Characters
Political Leaders Chiang Kai-Shek "War is not only a matter of equipment, artillery, group troops or air force; it is largely a matter of spirit, or morale." :- Chiang Kai-Shek Bruce Chen "Born in the city of Nanjing to a farmer's family, Bruce Chen lived his life as an exemplary citizen of Blue China. Although not very bright, he studied hard in his school, and was so charismatic that were it not for his honest desire to live a fruitful yet simple he may have gained a position in the glorious Kuomingtang Party. Deciding from an early age that he would join the excellent forces of the magnificent National Revolutionary Army, Defenders of Liberty, to fight off the barbaric, backwards hordes of Communism, he began to physically push himself in order to qualify the strict training regimen of the most wondrous Nationalist Regiments, but alas, the need for glasses meant that he could not join the brave Nationalists in the defence of China. "Yet Bruce Chen realised that he did not have to serve this wonderful, beautiful country by fighting for it, and thus he became a member of the proud janitorial staff of the 150th Nanjing Riflemen, an esteemed regiment who stood tall fighting the monstrous minions of the Fleshbender at the Mountain of Sinew. When the noble soldiers of Blue China fell ill from foul Communist poisoning in the mess hall, he would be there; providing moral support for the sick soldiers as he purged the noble floors of socialist vomit. When a loved one had died, he would be there; mourning with his family members as he mopped away their vital fluids, or giving them their last rites as he picked up organs and limbs and respectfully and neatly cremated them." "And when the cowardly forces of the Red Guard launched an assault on the bunker he was stationed at, he sacrificed his life in a display of valour unseen since the Time of Three; killing 3 brutes that called themselves soldiers with nothing but his trusty mop before liberating a rifle and standing against the traitorous enemies of China. When the Nationalists finally regained control of the bunker, his bloodied body was found amidst a sea of Red Chinese, a smoking Mosin-Nagant cradled in one hand, a broken mop handle in the other and the glorious flag of Blue China flying high behind him, planted in the piles of red scum." "When news of his death reached the NMC, even Our Most Exalted Leader Chiang Kai-shek wept bitterly for his loss, and declared him a National Hero for the valiant actions he had taken against the Communists that day. Statues proclaiming of his many feats sprang up all over the glorious nation of China, and his birthday was venerated as Bruce Chen Memorial Day, his name standing among such glorious heroes as Chin Qulong, Xi Shang Do, and even Our Most Exalted Leader Himself! Even now, in the bustling cities of Shanghai and Nanjing his statues stand tall, gazing serenely over our beautiful cities. Citizen, remember that cleanliness is what separates us from Communism, and Communism is a filthy, vile practise. Citizen, you would do well to remember his sacrifice." N.B. It has come to the KMT's attention that there is a rumour of Bruce Chen that has been spread by Communist spies and socialist traitors in our nation. The rumour talks of a Bruce Chen who bullied, abused and harassed his peers both at school and at work; a man was so stupid and so repulsive the only job he could get was a janitorial staff in the glorious National Revolutionary Army, and that the only reason that he was remembered at all was that he was the victim of an experiment so horrific, so disgusting, that even Chiang Kai-Shek wept bitterly for his loss. Of course, this version of the tale is only a lie cooked up by the enemies of China, and is thus treated as such. Anyone found with this tale on their lips shall be apprehended and sentenced to political re-education. :- Excerpt from a ruined book found in a barn used by Sergeant Steelsoul-affiliated KMT forces as an outpost. Military Leaders Chen Cheng "I have seen the other side. There is nothing there. '''Nothing'."'' :- Chen Cheng, when asked why he kept going. Chen Cheng started his career in the National Revolutionary Army after graduating from a military academy. He was sent to fight against warlords in northern China, moving up the ranks until he was given command of the 11th division. When war erupted between the Nationalists and the Chinese, he was one of the key players in the Communist party’s early defeats. During this time, he was captured, and the loyalty he showed to the Nationalists while in captivity impressed Chiang Kai-Shek, and when Chen was free, he was duly rewarded and made commander of the (non-existent) Nationalist Navy. A failed invasion of Manchuria stopped his rising star, but at this point Chiang was so paranoid that few people even dared to be in his presence, so Chen remained one of his top generals. For decades Chen commanded troops in campaign after bloody campaign, losing the strategic edge he once had to bitterness and senility. Like many of Chiang’s inner circle, he was quite old, as few young soldiers ever got the chance to show any sign of command ability. In the end, most of his army was incinerated by atomic weapons, with only him and a few detachments holed up in a central bunker. Chen, however, was not one to give up. He was going to see the civil war to the end, even if his body otherwise failed. He discreetly gathered up all the medical technology he could, as well as more esoteric devices, and had the engineers and scientists still living in the general vicinity make him a machine. When that count came up to less than a finger’s worth, he had Atomic Kingdom clones abducted to work on the machine to keep him alive. The machine itself is so jury-rigged no one truly understands it. It is a large array that fills the room Chen is in, composed of fluid beakers, life sign dials, pipes, air bellows, and other devices all surrounding Chen’s desk. He himself is connected through wires clipped onto strategic parts of his paper-thin skin, as well as other tubes inserted in places no one wants to know about. There are also large lights to shine in his barely-functional eyes, simply to remind him that he is in the world of the living. The machine seems to function, for he is indeed still alive, and it replaces his completely cancerous liver that surely would have killed him. Sometimes, however, he passes out, or indeed, dies, and his attendant has to quickly overcharge the machine, which quickly reanimates him, with arcs of electricity going across his skin for a few moments afterward. While he is stuck to his chair, he still has full use of his hands, and his voice, so he can command as well as any general. His mind seems functional, or as functional as any elderly survivor of a nuclear war can be. This makes him one of the most powerful of the Blue Chinese warlords, simply because he has prior experience in warfare. Beyond that, his name is familiar with the troops, as enough scraps of paper blown in from the strong winds with his name on it that it has to be someone of note. His "legitimacy" makes him one of the warlords most closely aligned with the Allied Nations. His army is the one most often backed up by the Indian Reservists, and Allied information gatherers usually put him as the “leader” of Nationalist China, lacking any other information. He often issues orders to other Blue Chinese warlords, to little effect. Beyond Red and Green China, Chen is in most direct competition with the Godhead of Formosa, also Blue Chinese. Both see each other as the “true” heir of Nationalist China, and both demand complete obedience from all Blue China. This is an absurd concept, as the only cooperation in the entire faction is the occasional exchange of supplies between bunkers. Since neither can leave their bunkers, or have the manpower to attack each other, they simply send assassins (or, to use their terminology, "Military Police wrangling in an insubordinate officer") All attempts have failed. Chen’s assassins generally don’t even survive the Hell on Earth that Taiwan is to even see another person. The assassins sent after Chen, however, often do make it through to him, but leave, believing him to already be dead. Du Yuming "If I can field a single man more cheaply than the enemy can kill him, then I have made a small victory. If I can field a hundred thousand men more cheaply than the enemy can kill them, all the small victories add up." :- Du Yuming "Give your life for our cause! Go bravely into battle knowing your sacrifice will not be in vain!" :- Propaganda reel played by armoured cars He Yingqin "In silencing talk of conflict, Taiwan remains a peaceful, orderly utopia. The last one on Earth." :- He Yingqin, to an Allied spy that managed to successfully infiltrate the general's bunker He Yingqin is a name still feared among both Communist raiders and other survivors, and is quickly becoming infamous among the clones that survive teleporting close to Taiwanese territory. That is because Taiwan is a fortress island, walls built high of both Vickers guns and instacrete, soldiers from the very earliest days of the war still manning the walls as parodies of their fallen comrades. Yet inside the walls, you wouldn't believe a war still rages in the very heart of what was China. That's because General He, former head of NRA intelligence, has decided that to combat the enemy, they must not exist at all in the minds of the survivors. He started his military career as an pencil pusher behind the lines during the earlier years of the war, before the brainwashings and endless trench lines. A thinking man more than a warrior, General He devised methods of torture designed to break even the most ardent Communist agent. One of his favourite methods was to use a miniature Scrambler, one made so that the victim's limbs could be forced in one at a time, the victim helpless as they watched their arm evaporate in extreme pain, only to re-materialise a few feet away as a pile of steaming gore. He was later charged with ensuring the loyalty of the Blue Chinese population centres behind the lines, trying to force them to realise that their nation was the stronger, the better, the most powerful. He forced schools to rewrite entire warehouses full of textbooks, and ensuring that anyone who even dared speak of the possibility of a defeat would be hauled away by NRA military police and forced to clear the frontlines of bodies, mines, and other miscellanea. In this manner, propaganda was second only to the threat of being forced to the front for the citizens under KMT rule. From there, He was transferred to Taiwan, in order to ensure that the Taiwanese population was "sufficiently motivated" to continually support the war effort. Then came the bombs. Safe in his bunker from the initial blasts that levelled much of the island, He and his handpicked private guard decided that they were the only ones who could create a nation from the ashes. He ordered any survivors his men could find to create a wall around the ruins of Taipei from ruined buildings, machine guns, and whatever other rubble could be welded together. He set troops to the perimeter to scan the waters and few remaining land routes, and ordered them to shoot anyone who came close. After a time, this extended to all ships attempting to close with Taiwan, regardless of nationality. He restricted radio duties to his own staff, who reported to anyone that would listen that not only China, but the entire world was in the grips of nuclear devastation, and anyone coming close to Taiwan's shores was nothing more than a plague-bearer of the end of humanity. Since then, Allied reconnaissance flights over Taiwan have reported that the city has actually started to thrive. Land was cleared of rubble for farming, while soldiers were recruited to man the walls. A strict hierarchy is enforced, with He essentially a god to the people of Taiwan. Anyone who does not bow in abject worship to him is sent outside the walls, where a sizeable population of mutated wildlife and human degenerates prowl for any refuse thrown over. Ships attempting to close in are destroyed by Silkworm missiles, and even Imperial shinobi and Allied spies find it difficult to make it over the wall unmolested. To He, it is a chance to correct the mistakes of the post. Slowly he builds his population, weeding out the mutated and ill, breeding by process of elimination a loyal and unstoppable force of shocktroopers that will storm the coasts and seize territory from the survivors on the mainland. The mistakes of the past will be erased as though they never existed, and the only real threat, Chen Cheng, can finally be killed. Until then, He will remain in his bunker, until the day comes when the Godhead of Formosa can emerge again. Bai Chongxi "Are we men? Or are we lethal machines?" :- General Bai, last entry in his journal recovered by KMT survivors Bai Chongxi wanted something for the KMT. He wanted to make a better China than the one he grew up in. He wanted a China that would once more hold power over the Asian nations, each carefully watching it's step, lest the Middle Kingdom came down upon it with wrath. In his perfect world, the KMT would have made China a power in the Allied Nations. Such dreams did not last long. Born to a Muslim family who lived Guilin on the banks of the Li River, the young Bai studied in military college to become part of a more modernized Chinese military, but also studied law and political science for a time. When the 1911 Xinhai Revolution started, Bai became a ardent supporter of the revolutionary goals. With other warlords, he was influential in bringing Southern China under KMT control, and was known for his speed and skill in defeating his enemies in the 1920s, as well as his aid in purging communists and labor unions from areas under KMT jurisdiction. However, Chiang Kai-shek showed an early shade of his paranoia in trying to destroy Bai's power, who had to temporarily flee to Vietnam before returning in 1930, and showed skill and expertise in his governing of his home province. Bai soon became frustrated with the pace of the Chinese Civil War, trying to carry out small strikes and counter-attacks on PLA strongholds. He decried the construction of massive trenchlines, stating that for every mile dug out, another hour was lost making a push intro Communist territory. Though appointed Minister for National Defense, Kai-shek's personal involvement completely bypassed the chain of command, leaving Bai out of many vital decisions. Despite this, Bai continued to try and direct the war towards a more KMT-focused course, until a chance PLA infiltrator planted a bomb in his command center. Desperate to continue his service, he decided to undergo the "cloning" surgery. Knowing fully well what it would mean, Chongxi underwent the procedure that he had seen performed on so many before. Awakening and seeing his mangled, tumour-made hand, knowing his own body had been turned against him, seemed to be a moment of epiphany for the general, and from that moment on he began to slowly amass as many of the KMT's "cloned" soldiers to his command as possible; earning him the epithet "The Cancerous Scourge", not only for his deformed arm, but for the spread of his influence across the cloned masses. After the bombs, scavengers and survivors started to encounter signs of battle across the scarred wastes. Pointy-eared men hanging out of destroyed vehicles unlike any seen before. Communist raiders discovered brutally torn to pieces, as if in vengeance for some long-remembered crime. Even KMT outposts are destroyed, none spared from whatever onslaught came to them. Interestingly, only the ammunition is ever taken from such sites, any food or other supplies left to rot. Yet from the KMT posts, all the flags are gone, taken by whatever mysterious warlord has deemed it their mission to take their rage to what is left of China. Category:Characters Category:Lore